Argent D'Nur
Argent D'Nur is the thirteenth and final level of the new Doom reboot. There are five secrets located in this level. Elite guards are absent from this level. The Spider Mastermind is encountered at the end of the level as a boss monster, and must be defeated to finish the game. There is little depth to the story behind this location, but still many vague references to it. The apparitions of past soldiers are revealed to the Doom Slayer, and historical references show the Doom Slayer standing as a sort of leader or final-solution among these guardians. In-game references state that Hell had a cataclysmic battle with the inhabitants of Argent D'Nur, and was forced to absorb Argent D'Nur entirely into Hell so that the demons could finally overwhelm and take over the area. It is unknown whether Argent D'Nur was a technologically advanced human civilization that was wiped out by Hell's armies, or some other advanced species that were wiped out by largely unknown methods. Whether the Necromancers which were said to lead or sympathize with them were originally from Hell is also up for question. In-game references state that the current "dark lord of the 9th age" came into power by other means and speculation seems to suggest that this age came into being after "destroying the rule of the necromancers of Argent D'Nur". "The Well" is clearly a source of infinite power in Hell, and it seemed to be fed by the cursed bodies of these necromancers which you are freeing during the section "Argent D'Nur". Usually this happens after every large battle in hell in late-game, after unlocking or freeing the necromancer spirit from the contraption using the "crucible" (a key-like item that is heavily guarded by Hell) item you obtained earlier in "The Necropolis". In-Game Description Argent D'Nur While some intelligence has been directly retrieved from Argent D'Nur, most of the details we have regarding this location have been extrapolated from decoded tablets and scriptures. Limited data from the remote collection and information decryption of the Corrax tablets suggest that this area is the corrupted ruins of a "lost realm" - a world that has been entirely conquered and absorbed into the Hell dimension. The battle that was fought to claim this area was of great significance, as the spread of Hell's dominion accelerated quickly upon the absorption of the region. The Hell energy that emanates from this region passes through a dimensional tear, and appears on Mars at the Argent Fracture. From the Corrax tablets: "All falls before the command of Hell, for our power is absolute, our march to victory inevitable. Before our armies, even the Elemental Wraiths of Argent D'Nur were subjugated. In that great victory the Night Sentinels, the protectors of the Wraiths, were betrayed by one of their own, and the wretches wept as we devoured their world and took The Well for our own devices. None stand against us, for treachery resides in all things and we have set it free." A Farewell Some of you in a previous life may have held childish notions of God and the kingdom of heaven. This ugly representation of a spiritual nirvana was designed to control you, to placate your natural feelings of hatred and rage, to subdue your realization of your place in this universe. By embracing science, you took the first steps towards freedom from this intellectual chains. By dedicating yourself to the development of Argent Energy, you cemented your place in the next age. Now let me tell you about the real heaven. The real kingdom of the gods is a place that you will never reach, and you should never wish to. No human will ever visit the sacred ground of Argent D'Nur, unless they are made a god by the dark lords. Humanity's only purpose, and reward, is to serve the ascension of the Imperatrix and protect the Crucible. You will be destroyed by the demons, while I will be made a god. My immortality is assured, while you will writhe in perpetual agony at the bottom of the darkest hole in Hell. You will be forgotten. Your life, your loved ones, your achievements and failures are nothing. A blank space in the canvas of time. Thank you for your service. May you rot in Hell. Olivia Pierce. Challenges *'Hold Still' - Kill 2 Barons of Hell with one shot. *'Uncharted Territory' - Find all 3 "Skull Switch" secrets. *'Big REDACTED Gun' - Kill 25 demons with the BFG. Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name